vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105977-dailies-what-we-want-to-see-in-the-future-lets-get-productive
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What pve content do you run to get eg capped if not dailies in 1 day, do tell. | |} ---- ---- Fast WOTW runs will cap you quick. Even doing silver dungeon runs, I can get to 60% easily in a day from 3 fast dungeons. | |} ---- Now we're talking. I really like Guild Wars 2 dailies, they give you a daily choice of varied things to achieve and most of the time fast to do. Here in WS these dailies could be a choice of shiphands/ world boss/ crafting items/ gathering materials/ PvP games etc. | |} ---- GW2's daily/monthly system is great for rewarding you just for playing the game. There's quite a bit of what GW2 does right that I'd love to see here, dailies/monthlies would be near the top of the list. | |} ---- But that's because the reward structure is totally different. You can get one Laurel per day. How could that translate to WS. Well, maybe there's a list of stuff to do (10 things), and doing 5 of them gives you 30 Elder Gems (that's about how much current dailies (CB + NW) give you). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Carbine should not repeat ANet's mistakes. If the player is given the ability to choose which dailies to complete, then once the player completes a certain number of them, the rest should no longer offer rewards. Or, as a slightly different option, the player could be given a pool of daily quests each day, and they can complete as many as they want. BUT, there should then be a weekly cap for the number of daily quests that can be completed. That option would allow a player to complete a large chunk of their "dailies" for the week in one day, if that's what their schedule allowed, but the cap would prevent exploitation by those with a ridiculous amount of play time. | |} ---- Umm, I get your point, but it's about 130 dailies for cap, not 6. | |} ---- I really like these. There needs to be things that drive people back to spend time in the early zones. I'd like to see max level players encouraged to defend something from the other faction, that's useful to low level players in early zones-- basically becoming part time town guards in quest hubs that have no NPC guards. Not in a place like Whitevale, either-- not a place with equal traffic from both factions. I mean somewhere like Deradune or Algoroc. Somewhere lowbies are trying to level, and the other faction has to go out of their way to attack. Defending Tarren Mill or Freewind Post in WoW were fun for me back in the day, not so much because you were killing enemy players, but because you were protecting a quest hub that was useful to your own low level players. You could extend that to all sorts of roles at end game, maybe scientists keeping shields charged, explorers keeping the outpost supplied, settlers using the supplies to build defenses, etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Doing the same dailies like we have right now day after day after day gets old... I dont really care too much if it makes sense that we have to scout out the same place every 4 days, i just want a little bit more variety. But it beats going back to the same place every day and killing the same group of people, blowing up the same power generators and more importantly the same boss person every day. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----